


Sweet Dreams

by MamaBarbs



Series: Text rambles [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: But alas...still no tentacle porn, F/F, Insomniac rambling, sweet fluff and stuff, will this pair ever get their shit together?, with a side of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBarbs/pseuds/MamaBarbs
Summary: Villanelle is sure Eve wants to kiss a girl and that she’ll like it
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Text rambles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sweet Dreams

The evening after the night before

6:62pm

Villanelle: Eve, why didn’t you kiss me last night?

Eve: I can’t believe you’re even asking me that Villanelle. Why do you think I wouldn’t have?

V: I don’t know. It is why I am asking. 

Eve: Take a little while to think about it. 

7:24pm

Villanelle: I have thought about it and really don’t know why. I mean, have you looked at me?!

Eve: I’d just spent the better part of my day dealing with your work. Every time I looked at you I saw ⛓⚰️

Villanelle: It was just work Eve. 

9:04pm

_ Several glasses of wine later... _

Eve: You know what Villanelle, after you left last night I fucked myself raw thinking about you. How about THAT?!

Villanelle: Are you saying this just to upset me Eve?

9:32pm

Eve: No dumbass. I’m saying it because I masturbate about you a lot too. 

Villanelle: But you had me right there with you last night Eve. I don’t understand. 

10:13pm  _ and another glass of wine later... _

Eve: I’ve never kissed a woman before. 

Villanelle: Would you like to try?

Eve: I uhhh. I don’t know. 

Villanelle: I think you would Eve, and I think you know that too. 

Eve: When will I see you again?

Villanelle: I’m not sure. I have already left  🇬🇧

11:35pm

Eve: Where are you?

Villanelle: You know I can’t tell you that

Eve: I know. I just... I guess I was hoping you were still here

Villanelle: I will see you soon OK?

Eve: Ok

Eve: Maybe come and say hello BEFORE you go to work next time. 

Eve: Goodnight Villanelle. Sweet dreams xo

2:26am

Villanelle:Goodnight Eve

3:15am

Villanelle:I think about what life would be like if you weren’t always chasing me. If I stopped running would I still be exciting to you?

3:48am

Villanelle:When the night is still I wonder how much differently my life would have been if I had a different family. 

3:59am

Villanelle: How am I able to say these things to you Eve? I don’t understand it. Do you understand it?

4:37am

Villanelle: Eve. I can’t sleep. Are you awake?

4:42am

Villanelle:Eve?

4:48am

Villanelle:Are you awake Eve?

Eve:No. Go to sleep Villanelle. 

Villanelle:Sweet dreams Eve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on passing your eyes across another one of these little stream of conscious pre-sleep ramblings. So much angst for the ladies tonight. Poor Eve. Poor Villanelle. Maybe next time they’ll get their shit together. Or maybe not. I kinda like that they’re both so awkward with each other. How about you?


End file.
